spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Squidward (Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants)
Squidward Pretends to be Squiliam at a Music School Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants Episode 2 The italic Means Dialogue The Plot Squidward Relaxes at Home Listening to Smooth jazz on TV, and Squidward Feels so relaxed that He almost Drifted off to Sleep, So he gets Interupped The Phone Ringing, It was Squliam Calling to Brag that he is a Music Professor, So he Says to Squliam that he Can teach music Better than Squiliam Ever can. So he Later Finds a Wig in his Closet to wear to hide the Fact that he's not Squiliam, He Introduces himself as "Squiliam Fancyson", and one of the Students, Starts to look at Squidward funny, Like He Knows, So Squidward Asks the Student why he's looking at him Funny, The Student's Name was Josh, Josh Seatail, so Squidward Asks him to stop Looking at him werid, And then Squidward Teaches the Class About some Music note Stuff, A Student asks for a Hall pass and Squidward Yells no, That he is trying to teach the Class and he can get a hall pass Later '''And Then Squidward Later Teaches The Students about certain Music Stuff, During this Time the Students Get Bored out of their Mind. And then Squidward Noticed Josh again '''Looking at him suspiciously 'Like he knows', Squidward Starts to feel Afraid of his Cover Being Blown, One student Noticed No Unibrow, And he Gets Very Close to Squidward and Squidward Gives him a Dentention Slip, Then The Student who asked for the hall pass Asked Again, But more weakly sound in his Voice, Like He Is about to leak, and he Almost had and Accident, Until Squidward Gave him a Hall pass and he went to the Bathroom, During this Time "Any Questions?", ''And the Student Asked one, "''Are you Really Squiliam, I Can Clearly See no Unibrow on your Forehead." Squidward Gulps and then Starts to Sweat and feel Really Nervous, And then "umm umm um um umumumum um, I-i-i-i-i-i-i Will be right back before we continue with Class," And Squidward thinks to himself "You can do this Squiddy, You can do this without being caught" And later The Class Start Tearing up The Classroom, And Squidward threatens to give them all Detentions for this, Later Josh Slaps him, Squidward:"Go to the Principal's Office, NOOWWWW!!!!" and the Kids Then Start to wonder if he is the Real Squiliam, And the Class Contiues and Then Squidward Calls A kid up and he plays bad and Squidward Really Insults her hard and so harsh that The Kids Start Cringing at the Event, and then she Runs out Crying, Calling him a Terrible Teacher, and she Slams the door in his Face and Squidward stares out the Door, Feeling Bad for what he Said, He goes over and Apologizes to her. Then, The Girl while Crying Squidward Finds her crying and Tells her how sorry he is for being rude to her, He puts his tentacle on her shoulder and Cheers her up and he Feels happy and hugs Squidward, Then Squidward Walks Back to Class to see the Cops There, "I heard from a Student that The Real Squiliam isn't teaching the Class, No Unibrow? ''*Takes off Wig* "''No Unibrow, Squidward Tenacles, you are Under arrest for Being a Fake Squiliam Here" And then Squidward Noticed outside of his Cell The Cops told him his Bail was paid and It was the Girl From Earlier. She later Asks Squidward out on a Date, And Squidward would like too, And Squidward Walks out of Jail with the Girl, and the Girls Name as Sally Sunatuna, She and Squidward Fell in Love And The Episode Ends After The Girl Drops off Squidward and Squidward went back in his House. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants (episodes) Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:Spin-off episodes